Le remord d'Itachi
by Nicori
Summary: OS - Itachi est mis en prison juste après le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Et maintenant?


**Le remord d'Itachi**

Si on m'avait dit, il y a un mois, que je finirai en prison, j'aurais certainement éclaté de rire. Cette seule idée m'aurait semblé absurde, folle, complètement délirante tant elle paraissait improbable. Après tout, c'est ce que pensent surement la plupart des gens n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant dans mon cas, ne faire qu'évoquer la seule pensée qu'un jour, peut-être, je serai emprisonné pour purger une faute aurait fait passer l'énonciateur pour le plus ridicule des diffamateurs ou le plus malvoyant des oracles. Même le plus niais des ahuris dégénérés aurait eu, à la simple mention de mon nom, la logique nécessaire pour juger que ce destin ne pouvait en aucun cas être le mien.

Seulement, je suis bien là. Je suis assis dans cette cellule miteuse et humide, sur ce sol **froid** et sombre. Les 4 murs qui m'enserrent semblent se mêler dans la pénombre. Seul un éclat de lumière me parvient. Il est issu d'une grosse fissure percée dans la muraille lourde très en hauteur. Même en me levant, je n'atteindrais pas les barreaux. De toute façon je ne peux pas me lever parce que je suis enchaîné au sol par des maillons de fer épais et par le poids de ma culpabilité. C'est à peine si la longueur des chaînes me permet d'étendre mes pauvres jambes ankylosées. J'ai mal. Très mal même. Les courbatures dans mes muscles ressemblent à des trous creusés par des perceuses qui s'étendraient sur toute la longueur de mes jambes et qu'un étau presserait à intervalles réguliers et les longues heures passées dans des positions inconfortables exacerbent ces élancements. Pourtant, aucune douleur au monde ne peut surpasser la souffrance morale que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur. Un mal indicible, ineffable. Un mal qui vous prend tout entier dans son antre infernale et vous brûle à petit feu. Et, dans cet enfer, mes émotions aussi nombreuses que les ombres démoniaques qui tapissent ma froide cellule ressemblent à des poignards aiguisés et acérés qui m'attaquent et m'écorchent sans arrêt, sans me donner un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et, surtout, sans me donner le soulagement de la mort. A ce rythme effréné, je sombrerai surement dans la folie dans quelques jours au plus tard.

« _ Repas du prisonnier n°124345 ».

La voix a raisonné dans le couloir sombre. Elle était neutre, grave et sans intonation comme à chaque fois. Sans aucun timbre ni aucune particularité sonore, je l'oublie toujours immédiatement après l'avoir entendue si bien que je ne saurais dire combien il y a de garde dans cette prison ni même combien j'ai eu de geôliers jusqu'ici. Mais après tout, cela n'a aucune importance. Qu'ils soient dix, cent ou mille, pour eux je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que le prisonnier 124345. C'est mon identité maintenant. C'est tout ce que je suis. Un assassin, un meurtrier même pas digne de porter un nom mais seulement quelques chiffres.

Pourtant j'en ai un de nom. Un sacré nom même. Autrefois, la seule mention de mon nom était un passeport capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte parce qu'il était respecté, adulé même. Mais sans doute ne suis-je plus digne du respect qu'il incombe, sans doute ne puis-je plus prétendre à l'auguste nom d'Itachi Uchiwa. Car oui, Itachi Uchiwa, c'est moi en chair, en os et en personne, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, le fils prodige, le génie, le sage dont tout le pays a entendu parler. Je suis celui que tout le monde respectait, admirait, vénérait ! Pfff… Quelle foutaise ! Quelle bêtise ! Parce que je suis là aujourd'hui, assis dans cette pièce sombre et humide de quatre mètres sur trois, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que ressasser encore et encore comment, du haut de mon piédestal, je suis tombé si bas.

Les rires résonnent dans le cachot. Ce sont des rires sans joie, des rires fous. Dans quelques jours, le mien se mêlera certainement aux leurs dans cette effrayante et fantomatique cacophonie. A l'extérieur, les gardes réclament le silence et leurs hurlements injonctifs ajoutent encore des sons stridents à ce tapage assourdissant. Et puis l'un d'eux entre dans ma geôle subitement. Il me hurle de me taire parce que ce bruit lui « casse les oreilles » et sans me laisser le temps de lui dire que je n'y étais pour rien, son pied rencontre mon visage violemment et l'envoie valdinguer à terre. Si je n'avais pas été retenu par ces chaînes, sans doute aurais-je été envoyé plus loin. Je ne tente même pas de me relever. Il prendrait cette action pour une provocation et je n'en souffrirais que plus. D'ailleurs, voyant que je ne réagis pas et que je reste muet aux insanités qu'il profère depuis qu'il est entré, il finit par sortir non sans me cracher au visage un joli molard baveux que j'essuyais négligemment de ma manche une fois qu'il fut partit. Je me dégoûte. Je m'écœure moi-même dans ma déchéance. A cet instant, je perçois plus clairement que jamais sans doute que je suis devenu un moins que rien, même pas digne du respect qu'on accorderait à un animal de basse-cours. Quelle ironie quand on était né pour être le prince des purs sangs…

Je vous l'ai dit, je suis Itachi Uchiwa. Je suis le fils aîné de Fugaku Uchiwa et, à ce titre, j'étais le prestigieux héritier de la chefferie de ce clan mythique et légendaire. Et, sans me vanter, j'étais, pour ainsi dire, fait pour ce rôle. Enfant, j'étais sage, patient et réfléchi. J'étais autodidacte aussi et doué avec ça ! Si bien que j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'étude à peine deux mois après ma rentrée en première année à l'académie. Comme mon père était fier de moi ! C'était, l'âge d' **or** , la belle époque ! C'était l'ère où tout me réussissait, le temps où il n'y avait qu'une voie sur le chemin de ma vie : une voie royale, large, pavée de buissons taillés, de **roses** en boutons pleins de promesses, surmontée d'un ciel bleu azur à perte de vue. Une voie sur laquelle je progressais à une vitesse vertigineuse en toute tranquillité d'âme…

« _Rien à signaler ?

_Rien à signaler à part ce rat qui hurle comme un poulet qu'on égorge.

_Le 124345 ? Pourtant il est calme celui-là en général…

_Pfff. Tu sais avec la mauvaise graine, faut pas trop chercher. Ils ne sont pas logiques ceux-là. Ceux sont des fous, des tarés génétiques. Pas pour rien qu'on les enferme ici. Faut pas qu'ils nous contaminent nous autres braves gens innocents.

_Ouai t'as raison »

Je soupirai. La relève de la garde m'a sortie de mes brillantes rêveries, de ces chers souvenirs auxquels je me raccroche désespérément, comme à une bouée au cœur de la tempête, pour me souvenir pourquoi j'en suis là et pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus envie d'y repenser ou de m'attarder sur cette époque de ma vie. Elle est finie après tout. A quoi cela servirait-il de se perdre dans la **mélancolie** de souvenirs chauds, joyeux et colorés ? Et en fin de compte, cette vie entière qui m'a conduit à commettre l'irréparable sans le moindre état d'âme était-elle seulement une justification décente au massacre que j'ai commis ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Et même si je ne veux plus y penser, même si je veux m'endormir dans un profond sommeil sans **rêve** dont je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller, l'ennui conduit mes pensées à revenir à la charge dans ma tête et je suis bien trop faible pour les en empêcher. Petit à petit je sombre donc à nouveau dans le noir éclatant de mes souvenirs…

Après mon diplôme, j'ai commencé à travailler en tant que ninja. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur mes compétences et mon don certain sur le métier. Retenez simplement que j'ai très vite grimpé les échelons et qu'à l'âge où les autres enfants de mon âge - parce qu'après tout on est encore un enfant à 11 ans – recevaient leur diplôme, moi j'atteignais le plus haut grade de la profession en devenant Junin. Une place en or que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

« _ 21h00. Extinction des feux ».

C'est vrai qu'il fait déjà nuit. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas vu la nuit tomber. Le ciel semble s'être assombri d'un coup. Sans prévenir. Sans même un courant d'air pour rappeler la baisse des températures. Je n'ai jamais vu le soleil se coucher je crois. J'ai vu le jour et la nuit. J'ai connu le bonheur et le malheur. Je n'ai jamais compris comment on passait de l'un à l'autre. Comment les couleurs du crépuscule se mêlent-elle dans ce paysage enchanteur avant de piéger les derniers éveillés par la froideur de la nuit ? Certainement de la même manière que nos idoles, nos amis, les personnes chères à nos cœurs deviennent notre source la plus effroyable de tourments et de maux. En silence. Dans le mystère. Dans le noir le plus complet et le plus absolu. Quand vos soupçons commencent à poindre sur la fin du jour, il est déjà trop tard.

Quand j'ai pris conscience, le jour de mes 13 ans, de la situation politique du pays et de la place qu'y occupait mon clan, il était déjà trop tard. Quand j'ai découvert que les Uchiwa aspiraient depuis toujours à prendre la direction du village et qu'un coup d'état se préparait dans l'ombre de notre famille, il était déjà trop tard. Quand mon père m'a asséné que j'étais censé adhérer à ce coup d'éclat et que je devais même mener nos hommes avec une place d'honneur en tant que fils aîné du chef de clan, il était déjà trop tard. Il était déjà trop tard parce que mes compétences ninja étaient développées à un si haut niveau que le maître Hokage et le haut conseil ninja m'avaient fait entrer dans les forces spéciales secrètes du village et m'avaient confiés la mission délicate de surveiller mon propre clan soupçonné à raison de préparer un coup d'état. Il était donc déjà trop tard. Bien trop tard. Si je n'avais pas été si brillant, si génial, je n'aurais pas eu à espionner ma famille et je n'aurais pas informé le village du coup d'Etat. Si je n'avais pas été sage et mâture pour mon âge, mon père ne m'aurait jamais informé de tout cela à seulement 13 ans et le drame ensuite n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Mais les faits étaient là. L'échiquier était en place. Il était déjà trop tard.

Encore une fois, j'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait, accomplissant mon rôle avec brio. J'ai joué double jeu au sens le plus littéral du terme. Ma double casquette n'était pas feinte : je ne savais vraiment pas à qui allait ma loyauté et je ne le saurais jamais. Devais-je être fidèle à ma famille ? A mes parents et à l'honneur de mon clan ? Ou devais-je protéger mon pays et la paix qui y régnait ?

Encore aujourd'hui, je me pose la question. Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Je questionne un dieu qui ne me répond pas. Je questionne un ciel de nuit, irrémédiablement sombre. Je questionne des gardes indifférents à mes tourments. L'univers enfin, a-t-il seulement la réponse ? Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Auriez-vous laissé détruire, voire participé à la destruction, de la ville qui vous a vu naître pour en prendre le contrôle ou auriez-vous tenté d'empêcher ce massacre de toutes vos forces même si pour cela vous deviez passer par l'extermination froide et systématique de tous vos proches ? C'est à ce choix que j'ai été confronté. Il n'y avait pas de bon choix, pas de bonne décision. Laquelle était meilleure ? Laquelle était pire ? Et comment, en ayant toujours fait tout ce qu'il fallait, en étais-je arrivé là ? Qu'avais-je raté ? Qu'avais-je manqué ? Seigneur pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?

Le doute et le tourment ne m'ont jamais quitté. La bonne réponse à ce dilemme ne m'a jamais été donnée. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne les sens même plus. J'en ai pris l'habitude, depuis que je suis là. Seul dans cette prison, je m'abandonne au désespoir, au remord de mes actes et au regret de ne pas savoir. Pendant longtemps, j'ai refusé cette question. J'ai cherché à tout prix une échappatoire avec l'espoir fou et insensé que je n'aurais pas à choisir et que la situation finirait bien par s'améliorer d'elle-même. Quel doux rêve et quelle naïveté ! Parce qu'il a bien fallu que je choisisse. Et j'ai choisis…

Ce jour-là, j'ai erré dans la ville sans but pendant des heures. Mes pas m'ont conduit à l'académie où mon petit frère suivait mes traces avec fierté sans se douter un instant que ces traces menaient à un choix cornélien insoluble qui serait notre perte à tous. Et cela, je le refusai. Je le refusai catégoriquement : mon petit frère ne devait pas suivre ma voie. Il devait changer de chemin, en trouver un autre, un meilleur. Et pour cela, il devait grandir dans la paix et dans l'ignorance des horreurs politiques qui se complotaient dans l'ombre. Quelle solution sauverait mon petit frère et lui assurerait une vie normale ? Un sanglant coup d'état public qui changerait à jamais l'avenir du village ou un massacre barbare qui ferait couler le sang de tous nos proches une nuit ? J'ai choisis la deuxième solution car je me disais que, même privé de sa famille, mon frère grandirait dans un village en paix et parviendrait à faire les bons choix. Cette deuxième solution impliquait de commettre l'irréparable. Et je l'ai commis.

De sang-froid et sans remords j'ai tranché des têtes, dilapidé des membres, percé des poitrines. Le sang sur ma lame n'avait pas le temps de sécher qu'il était déjà mêlé à un autre. Sous mes yeux et de ma main, j'ai égorgé mes tantes, abattus mes oncles. J'ai pourfendus mes cousins, dilapidé mes cousines. J'ai été jusqu'à assassiner mes propres parents. C'était comme si tout se faisait au ralenti. Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui massacrait tous ceux qui m'étaient cher. J'ai accompli mon devoir dans la plus douloureuse des souffrances. Ma main ne tremblait pas mais c'est parce que j'étais vide à l'intérieur. Je n'étais plus qu'une machine à tuer. Un monstre sanguinaire. Un assassin. Un misérable assassin qui tentait en vain de calmer son écœurement de lui-même en pensant à son petit frère.

A l'aube, après avoir sagement attendu que toute ma famille ait expiré, mes collègues des forces spéciales sont venus me chercher pour me jeter dans cette geôle. Il fallait être crédible pour le reste du pays. Personne ne devait savoir que le génocide des Uchiwa avait été habilement dirigé par l'Etat lui-même. Et voilà. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé là. Dans ce cachot sombre où personne n'aurait jamais pensé me trouver en attendant la peine capitale.

Et puis après ? Rien. Le vide. Parce que oui, dans quelques heures, je vais **mourir**. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens à cette idée. De la peur ? De la honte ? Du regret ? Sans doute un peu de tout ça. Je suis beaucoup trop **amorphe** pour faire la différence dans tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Moi en qui tout le monde plaçait tous ces espoirs, je ne suis plus rien d'autre qu'un homme brisé et un assassin. Moi en qui tout le monde croyait si fort, me voilà le prisonnier le mieux gardé du pays. Au fond, ce n'est même pas la prison qui me pèse. Je pourrais être dehors sous un ciel d'été que je serais toujours prisonnier. Prisonnier de ma honte, de ma douleur et de ma culpabilité. Prisonnier de mes doutes et de mes incertitudes. Prisonniers de ces fichus principes qui m'ont conduit aux plus hauts échelons, qui m'ont conduit à ma perte. Et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, à cette personne qui me définit et que je ne supporte plus. Ces mains seront à jamais salies par le sang des miens. Ce corps sera à jamais maudit. Cet esprit ne trouvera jamais la paix. Je voudrais me cogner, me déchirer, me faire mal ! Je voudrais m'infliger toutes les souffrances que j'ai causées ! Je voudrais reprendre à mon frère l'horreur qu'il a dû ressentir en voyant ses parents morts ! Ce noir dans cette cellule semble irradier de lumière en comparaison de celui qui recouvre mon esprit. L'humidité des murs, la dureté du sol, ces chaines qui m'irritent les poignets et les chevilles me maintenant dans une position inconfortable semblent ne même pas exister. Parce que je sais bien que je ne suis pas prisonnier d'état. J'ai rendu service à l'état ! Je suis prisonnier de moi-même et de ma folie ! Les larmes coulent encore. Les cris s'évadent de ma poitrine, tels des râles d'agonie. Je sens que je brûle de l'intérieur. J'ai un haut de cœur mais je ne parviens à rien vomir. Je hurle encore au ciel, à la nuit, au monde, à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je regrette. Ma voix n'a plus rien d'humaine. On croirait à une bête sauvage, une bête sauvage déchue se décomposant alors qu'elle est encore vivante, une carcasse dévorée plantureusement morceau par morceau ensanglanté par des corbeaux charognards imaginaires auxquels je me suis toujours identifié. Ces belles bêtes que je respecte m'accordent leur ultime hommage en m'abandonnant à la souffrance que je mérite et à laquelle j'aspire.

« _Hé le 124345 ! T'as pas bientôt finit de hurler ? C'est plus la peine maintenant de toute façon. Tu seras décapité demain. »

Demain… Demain je meure. Ce sera ma **fin**. Cette idée m'accable encore plus si c'est possible et je hurle à l'enfer ma détresse de plus belle. Non par peur de mourir mais par le trop grand soulagement que cette nouvelle m'apporte.

Ma mort ? Je l'accueillerai comme une amie bien trop douce, bien trop réconfortante. Une délivrance que je ne mérite pas.

 **Fin**


End file.
